Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy
by Netto-hybra
Summary: I made this story about 1 year ago but never posted it. LanxMayl MegamanxRoll all that good stuff. One-shot


It was the year 2XXX. Lan and Mayl finished college at the age of 25. Mayl had her own apartment, and Lan was still looking for one. came home and told Lan that scilab was extending its services to Yum Land. He also said that they needed scientists to go to the scilab in Yum Land and help train scientists and do research. The date of this was December 10 and Lan agreed that he would go. The next day Lan went over to all his friend's houses/ apartments and told them the news. He stopped at Mayl's place first.

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Be right there!" Mayl said,

"Hey Lan." Mayl said as she opened the door,

"Hey Mayl." Lan said walking in,

"Here let me jack in Megaman and I'll tell you the news." Lan said jacking in Megaman,

"You found an apartment?" Mayl said,

"Actually no." Lan said, "Scilab is extending its business to Yum Land."

"So you lost your job?" Mayl said,

"No, I earned one." Lan started, "I'm... going over to Yum Land and working at that scilab."

"So... you're leaving?" Mayl said,

"...yea..." Lan said,

"But... you lived here all... well almost all your life!" Mayl said,

"It's for the good of scilab." Lan said,

"What about your family and friends?" She said,

"I'll hopefully be back here for christmas, and any other major holiday." Lan said,

"But what about Megaman and Roll?" Mayl asked (They are dating),

"That's why I jacked in Megaman first..." Lan said,

"He doesn't know!" Mayl said,

"He knows... so he can tell Roll..." He said back.

* * *

"Hey Mega!" Roll said as Megaman teleported in,

"Oh Roll..." Megaman said pulling her into a kiss... a long kiss,

"What's the matter?" Roll said,

"Roll... I'm moving to Yum Land." Megaman said,

"Wha... what?" Roll said,

"Scilab is extending its services to Yum Land, and Lan got a job there." Megaman said,

"Mega... you can't leave." Roll said as a tear went down her cheek,

"My flight leaves tomorrow at 6:00am." Megaman said wiping the tear of her face,

"I can still connect to you. Right?" Roll asked,

"No... Yum Land can't connect to ACDC." Megaman said, "Roll." He said walking over to the bed, (Like a player!)

* * *

"When does your flight leave?" Mayl said,

"Tomorrow at 6am." Lan said,

"Going to live at the palace?" Mayl said,

"Yea..." Lan started, "Well... I have a lot more people to tell so I'll get going." Lan said getting up,

"Lan wait!" Mayl said,

"What?" Lan said,

"Lan... I love you." Mayl said hugging him,

"I... I... love you too." Lan said hugging her back,

"Please don't leave..." Mayl said,

"I'm sorry..." Lan said and kissed her. After He kissed Her, He jacked out Megaman and left. The next day when Mayl woke at about 6:30. She looked over at the alarm clock and She instantly started to cry.

When December 19 came around, Mrs. Hikari got a phone call from Lan.

"Hey Mom." Lan said,

"Lan honey, how've you been?" She said,

"I've been doing good." He started, "But before we get talking I got some bad news."

"What is it?" She asked,

"I won't be able to make it to christmas." He said,

"Why?" She said,

"My backup scientist is off those days, so I have to step in." He said,

"Well that's bad news." She said,

"Yea. Well, hows life been treating ya?" Lan said has he got himself into an hour conversation. (Sorry that part is a little cheesy)

It was December 23, and Mayl was just sitting on the couch watching T.V after she came home from her job. There was a knock on her door and when she opened the door...

"Hey Mayl." Lan said,

"Lan!" Mayl said hugging him,

"Did you miss me?" Lan said sarcastically,

"Oh Lan, I missed you so much." Mayl said,

"Wait one second." Lan said as he went back to his car. When he got back he had a small platform like object in his hand.

"What's that?" Mayl asked,

"You'll see." Lan said, "Hand me your P.E.T." Mayl handed Lan her P.E.T and he jacked his P.E.T and hers into to ports. After a couple of seconds, Megaman and Roll was forming out of data into the "real world.

"Hey Roll." Megaman said,

"Oh Mega, I missed you so much." Roll said,

"I missed you too." Megaman said has he kissed her cheek,

"This is a dimensional pad." Lan said, "It allows Navis to come into the "real" world without a dimensional area."

"That's amazing." Mayl started, "But I thought you couldn't make it?"

"I talked to QUEEN Pride about it." Lan said as he pulled Mayl into a hug,

"Oh Lan, I love you so much." Mayl said. After she said that Lan kissed her.

"I want this to be a surprise tomorrow at the party." Lan said,

"Those?" Mayl said pointing over at the pads,

"No... me." Lan said,

"Ok, deal." Mayl said and she kissed him again.

It was time for the christmas party on December 24. Mayl went first, but left Roll with Lan. When Lan pulled up about a block away from his house and took the Dimensional pad, Megaman, and Roll. He jacked in Megaman and Roll so they were in the "real" world again.

"Ok, so I want you two to go up and knock on the door. When someone opens the door I want you guys to pretend you're from the FBI or something." Lan said,

"Ok." Megaman and Roll said,

They knocked on the front door and Mrs. Hikari answered the door,

"Excuse me mam, I'm Stg. Megaman and this is Officer Roll. We got complaints about a party that we weren't invited to this christmas evening." Megaman said,

"Megaman! But... but how?" She said,

"What the!" Dex said,

"Stg. Mega I think you scared them." Roll said,

"Nonsense." Megaman said,

"What's going on here?" Dr. Hikari said,

"Megaman!" Lan said walking next to Megaman and Roll,

"Lan!" His Mom said walking up and hugging him,

"Lan!" Everyone said,

"How you guys doing?" Lan asked,

"I thought you said you couldn't make it?" His mom said,

"I talked to QUEEN Pride." Lan said,

"How did you get Megaman and Roll into the real world without a Dimensional area?" His dad asked,

"Well, I thought of a way where we could make a dimensional area around the navi." Lan said,

"Fascinating." Dr. Hikari said,

"Wait, how do you have Roll?" Dex asked,

"I stayed at Mayl's house yesterday, and before she left, she gave me her P.E.T." Lan said,

"What!?" Everyone said looking at Mayl,

"If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." Mayl said laughing,

"Well... what did I miss?" Lan said,

"We were just opening up presents. Come inside you must be freezing." Mrs. Hikari said and they walked inside. Later that night when everyone was leaving Lan asked Mayl if they could talk upstairs.

"What's up Lan?" Mayl said sitting on an empty mattress that used to be Lan's bed,

"Come with me." Lan said,

"What?" Mayl asked,

"Move with me to Yum Land." Lan said, "I'm making $4500 a month, I have a guest room you can stay in, the economy's great, I can easily afford the both of us."

"I'm not sure. What about my job? My apartment? My stuff?" Mayl said,

"If you want to come, you can come with me when I go back tomorrow and we can talk to Queen Pride about it and maybe she can help us ok?" Lan said,

"What about my job?" Mayl said,

"There is a hospital connected to scilab and there looking for a nurse." Lan said,

"You thought this out didn't you?" Mayl said,

"Yea." Lan said,

"Ok... I'm going to trust you on this one and move in with you." Mayl said,

"Thank you so much Mayl." Lan said hugging her,

"So when are WE leaving tomorrow?" Mayl asked,

"10:00am" Lan said, "We'll drive back and get you packed up."

"Lets get back to your house." Lan said,

"Wait. What about my parents?" Mayl said,

"I called your parents a couple of days ago and talked to them about this." Lan said,

"What they say?" Mayl asked,

"They said yes." Lan said,

"Ok, lets get going." Mayl said and they walked back downstairs. As Lan and Mayl walked to there cars, Lan saw Mr. Sakurai look at him with a surprised look. Lan gave him a thumbs up and smiled. When they got back to Mayl's apartment it was 1:00, and Lan was "helping" Mayl pack up for there trip back to Yum Land.

* * *

This story is cheesy so sorry about that! I made this story about 1 month ago so yea. NEXT CHAPTER FOR PERVERTED PHENOMENON 2 IS COMING OUT ON NOVEMBER 10!


End file.
